This application claims priority of German Application No. 201 01 486.6 filed Jan. 29, 2001.
The invention relates to a linear connector of plastic material for joining hollow spacing profiles and hollow bar profiles of multiple insulating glasses. Linear connectors of such a kind are known from EP 0 681 083 having a cross section configuration dimensioned to be received into the cross-section of the hollow spacing profiles which are to be connected to one another. These types of linear connectors are generally configured such that the hollow profiles are held together within the abutment area of the linear connector after mounting. There are certain cases, however, in which the demands upon the connection of the hollow profiles are not sufficiently fulfilled because the connection force provided by these types of connectors is only based on frictional forces between the surfaces of the linear connector and the surfaces of the inner walls of the spacing profiles.
It is therefore an object of the invention to develop a linear connector comprising a flat, longitudinal body of which its one end is insertable into one spacing profile and its other end is insertable into a second spacing profile which are to be connected to one another. A surface of the body of the connector is provided with at least one abutment element in the center of the linear connector which upon insertion of the linear connector into the spacing profiles to be connected to one another is operative to abut the profile front faces respectively. The longitudinal body is provided with a double-T-cross-section with distantly parallel and horizontal cross-bars which are joined by at least one vertical center bar and at least partly touch in the mounted condition of the linear connector to the opposing surfaces of the inner wall of the profiles. The inventive linear connector is provided to improve the sealing effect between the body of the linear connector at the joining gap and the bodies of the spacing profiles which are to be joined.
It is a further object of the invention to improve the joining forces of the hollow bar profiles of the mounting and the linear connector.
A still further object of the invention is to further improve the durability of the joint of linear connectors and spacing profiles and bar profiles as part of multiple insulating glass units.
If the spacing profiles are of metal, it has been proposed to join the hollow spacing profiles at their abutting faces by welding. In such cases, however, the linear connector of plastic material should not be destroyed by the influence of the heat during the welding process.
Thus, it is a still further object of the invention to configure the linear connector such that damage to the linear connector is avoided without obstructing, however, the welding process and the formation of the requested welding seam.
These and other objects of the invention are solved by a construction characterized in that at least one of the two cross-bars is provided in the center of its length with a recess. The recess makes visible the surface of the joined spacing profiles within the area of their ends having the front faces of the spacing profiles connected to one another, and wherein the recess enables welding of these ends under heat without melting the plastic material of the linear connector.
It is especially important to configure the recess such that the strength of the linear connector, which is directly dependent on the cross-section of the connector, will not be affected negatively such that the connector cannot fulfill its function. Therefore, preferably one cross-bar is recessed in the joining area so that the metallic surfaces of the spacing profiles, which in general consist of aluminum, become visible so that a welding seam or welding point may be established closing also the gap between the front faces of the spacing profile bodies to be joined. This provides that the drying substance within the hollow space of the spacing profiles be contained within the joining area of the spacing profiles.